


Overthinking.

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinking.

Katie knows she's over-thinking things but, as she stands, watching John work, she realizes what she's always wanted was him. Every tiny little thing seems almost perfect. Sure, they argue, but he always apologizes, usually at the same time she does. She can't help but love him. His latest card makes her smile. 

'Fall in love with someone who wants you, who waits for you. Who understands you even in the madness; someone who helps you, and guides you, someone who is your support, your hope. Fall in love with someone who talks with you after a fight. Fall in love with someone who misses you and wants to be with you. Do not fall in love only with a body or a face; or with the idea of being in love.' 

It is clear he considers her the one, he always has. She's smiling again as she moves to join him. 

"You always seem to know what I need..."

She's unaware she's spoken the words until he smiles and responds. 

"I love you Kate..."


End file.
